


Happy Birthday Penelope!

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Just soft domestic girls on Penelope's birthday





	Happy Birthday Penelope!

“Happy Birthday Penny!”, Agatha shouts as she sits at the edge of the bed. 

Penelope blinks blearily, hints of sleep still left in her eyes. “What’s all this?”, she asks, gesturing to the tray Agatha is holding. 

Agatha smiles, “It’s breakfast in bed. Although, I made the pancakes myself, so they might not be very good…”, She trails off. 

Penelope grabs Agatha’s hand, “I’m sure they’ll be amazing. Thank you so much.”

Agatha beams and Penelope marvels at how beautiful she is with the early morning sunlight spilling between the curtains and setting her hair on fire. 

Agatha puts the tray on Penelope’s lap

“Don’t just say it’ll be amazing, actually try it.”, Agatha jokes. But she looks a little insecure about her cooking and Penelope is determined to put her mind at ease. 

Penelope eats a mouthful of the blueberry pancakes and her eyes widen, they’re delicious. 

“Well, what do you think?”

Penelope pulls Agatha in by her arm and kisses her softly, “They’re great, love.”, she mumbles. 

Agatha sits up after a moment a shakes her head as if to clear it. It’s then that Penelope notices her girlfriend’s outfit. 

Agatha is wearing her favorite pink dress with long sleeves and soft material that looks like silk, Penelope remembers the last time Agatha wore it, it was when they decided to make their relationship official. 

It was a really good day. 

Penelope furrows her brow, “Why are you so dressed up today?”

Agatha smiles innocently, “Can’t I wear a pretty dress just because?”

“Of course, but-”

“-Fine! You caught me.”

Penelope frowns a bit, “What? I didn’t even insist-”, Agatha cuts her off by pressing a finger to Penelope’s lips. 

“Shut up and let me spoil the surprise.”

Penelope rolls her eyes, “Okay, what is it?”

Agatha sits back down on the bed and smooths invisible wrinkles on her dress, “I invited the boys over for dinner.”

Penelope sits up abruptly, “What? We haven’t cleaned in so long, babe. It’s gonna take forever.”

“I know! I meant to clean last night but then I got a bit distracted…”

“I was there too, Agatha. I know why you were distracted.”

Agatha blushes a little, “Right, so I invited Simon and Baz and they’ll be here at five.”

Penelope sighs, “Oh, that’s good, we still have what? Five hours? We’ll be fine.”

Agatha bites her lip anxiously and gestures to the clock. 

“It’s two? Oh my god.”

Penelope gets dressed quickly, tripping over her long skirt and watching Agatha frantically wash the dishes, Penelope gets to work cleaning the floors, she sweeps, and then steam mops. Agatha moves to the living room and starts folding blankets and pillows, in a matter of hours they’re finished, and Penelope collapses onto the couch, Agatha sits down next to her.

Agatha puts her head on Penelope’s shoulder and sighs, “This isn’t how today was supposed to go.”

Penelope grabs Agatha’s face and looks into her eyes meaningfully, “Every day I get to spend with you is the best day ever, got it?”

Agatha smiles, and they make out on the couch until they hear a knock at the door, Simon and Baz come in with a bottle of wine and they all talk and laugh the night away and order pizza.

Penelope looks at the table full of her friends and the love of her life and smiles.

It really is the best birthday she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had fun writing this! leave a kudos and comment if you want!


End file.
